Impossibilities
by SwordSlayer
Summary: It's funny how things you thought were impossible start to prove you wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a while back, when I was bombarded with several ideas. I'm thinking about continuing it. If ya like it, let me know and I'll probably get to working on it.

_SwordSlayer_

* * *

A wicked smile graced his lips as the final pieces to his latest plans came together. It made him positively ecstatic that he had been able to think of this scheme, spend a few months putting it together, _and_ succeed in finishing _without_ Kim Possible catching on. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Soon, he will unleash his plan onto the world. Nothing would stop him this time; he was sure of it.

--------

Kim sighed as she closed the locker door, feeling as though she had not slept in days, which she actually hadn't. World saving left little time for her to spend on her school work and almost no time to relax, but she always managed somehow. It seems, however, that luck is no longer on her side as she was finally feeling the afteraffects of no sleep.

"KP? You all right?" came Ron's voice behind her. She turned, smiling softly as she saw his form come into view, clad in his football uniform, obviously fresh from practice. "You look like hell, twice over."

"I just haven't been getting much sleep. Senior year apparently has the most workload. With exams, college addmissions and everything, I don't have much time to relax, and the whole hero bit isn't helping much."

"Well, then take a break from it." He laughed at the glare sent his way, much to her displeasure. "I know that you don't agree with it, and I don't really either. I love helping you, ya know. But if it's too much too take on right now, then take a short break, get yourself together, and let GJ handle the world saving until your ready to get back."

"You know, I hate how you always hide this wisedom and insight from everyone but me. You shouldn't always dumb yourself down like you do."

"Ah, Kimila, its just worth it to see their faces when I bust out my mad Ron-skills!" To emphasis his point, he did a series of kung-fu moves, which provoked laughter from his girlfriend.

"Still, it'd be nice to not have everyone look down on you."

--------

Shego watched him walk in and out of his lab several times in the past few days. She sat in one of the lounge chairs, filing her nails while trying to comprehend what could be so important for him to spend most of his days holed up in there. It had been a little over a month since their last attempt at world conquest, which was odd for them. Instead of imidiately starting on another plan, he would go back to that lab.

She had tried entering said lab before, her curiousity piqued at that point in time, only to have him get defensive, saying she could not enter and actually yelling at her, _yelling_ at _her_. A few smacks here and a plasma-enema threat there had stopped his rant, but he had stood firm on her not entering. Shego had brushed it off, walking away muttering how stupid it must be for him to be so defensive.

Yet here she was, standing in front of the cursed door. Drakken had left for the day, mumbling something about spending the day with his mother. Shego smirked, giving Mama Lipsky some credit. She knew of his evil track record, but she knew that if Drakken knew she knew, he would be crushed. Shaking her head, she got back on task, mentally scolding herself for getting off track and for even being in front of this damn door again.

--------

She stealthily made her way through the warehouse, turning at every little sound she heard. Paranoia racked her being, though this sort of response is acceptable given the certain circumstance. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. Turning her attention to her wrist, she hit a button, turning on a little screen that displayed the soon to be eleven-year-old super genius.

"Are you sure this meeting in ligit, Wade? It seems kind of suspicious to me." Kim questioned the tech guru as she looked around her.

"Positive, but I have the same feeling, so be careful."

"I will, and thanks for the heads up." She disconected the call before making her way towards the designated meeting area inside the building. She was still wary of what lie ahead of her, but still pressed on, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"I honestly didn't think you'd show up, Princess." came the familiar voice. Her gaze jerked to her left, making out a slim figure in the dark. Though she could nto see who ther person was, she was more than certain of their identity.

"Hm, and I didn't think you of all people would be the one who sent the e-mail." Kim replied as Shego came into view. "That itself is suspicious enough. Why would _you_ of all people want to see _me_?" Shego scoffed out Kim's words, taking notice of the obvious gloating tone.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I ain't so pathetic as to need your help."

"Then why exactly did you call me here?"

"Ya know, I always thought you'd be the "fight first, ask questions later" type, not the other way around. You never cease to amaze me."

"And skipping around the subject isn't like you either."

"Ah you caught me." Shego gasp in mock surprise. "Whatever shall I do."

"Give me one good reason not to kick your butt and put it in jail." Kim said with all seriousness, making Shego's face form a scowl.

"Fine, fine." Shego pulled something from behind her back and threw it in front of Kim, the object landing with a dull thud. The red-head slowly lowered her gaze to it, still keeping an eye on Shego. It turned out to be a manilla folder filled with paper.

"What's this?"

"That little folder will tell you why I called you here." was Shego's curt reply. Still wary of Shego's presence, Kim leafed through the folder, her eyes widening with every page.

"You can't be serious?! You have to be joking!"

"I wish I was. But think about it, Kimmie. Why would I want to kid about something like this."

"To ruin my reputation?"

"It would ruin mine as well, don't you think?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to figure this all out! How can Drakken possibly do this??"

"I can't grasp it either, yet here I am, talking to you about it. And besides, no on can understand his warped mind, not even himself."

"How do I know this is true and not some stupid scheme of Drakken's?"

"One is that I'm _here_ talking to _you_. Two is obviously in the stupid folder. And three, there's some solid evidence right over there." Shego jerked her head over to he left. Kim followed the motion, spotting something lying on a blanket. Glancing back to see Shego's nod, Kim made her way over to the aformentioned object.

Quietly nestled on top of the blanket was a little girl, looking to be around 8 years old. She had hair down to her mid-back, the black and red strands contrasting against her white shirt and khaki shorts, both looking to be two sizes too big. She was curled into herself, shivering slightly against the coolness that was the room. Every now and then she would twitch and curl in more, causing a smile on Kim's lips dispite her frustration.

"Now do you believe me?" Shego's bored question drew her out of her daze. Turning slightly so that she could see the plasma-weilder, Kim's gaze softened before she replied.

"Yeah, I guess I have to. It doesn't get any more solid than that. But I have one question though." She took the wolder woman's silence as a gesture to move on. "What now?"

--------

"Tell me again why we're here of all places, Pumpkin." Shego asked with annoyance ringing through her voice as well as showing on her face.

"One, because it's someplace that Drakken would last look for you. Two, I odn't trust you enough for you to pick the place. And three, I have most of the things we need to sort out this whole inconvenience." Kim stated, giving Shego what could pass as a gloating gaze. The older woman sighed in reponse, shifting the wait of the young chold on her back. Kim walked ahead, unlocking the door to her house as they reached the door.

"I couldn't just leave that damn door well enough alone now could I? Stupid." Shego mumbled. She stopped following as a thought hit her. "Hey, Princess."

"Yeah?"

"Have you even thought of how you're going to explain this?" She watched as the teen hero stiffen before relaxing, pitching a glare over her shoulder.

"That's why your here isn't it?" Kim's glare intensified as she saw the amused grin on Shego's face. She turned and continued her route inside, an amused Shego following.

--------


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have returned. Sorry for the delay, had school stuff to worry about. You know the deal: test sign ups, studying, essays, and the like. Well, Enough of my ramblings, here's chapter 2.

_SwordSlayer_

The ticking of the clock that hung on the well of the living room could be heard around the house. Silence filled the household that belonged to the Possible family. It was a strange occurrence indeed; not having the twins try to blow anything up or having their sister reprimand them for using her possessions to send into orbit. The silence was unnerving for everyone present in the house, but not as unnerving for two females, who sat under the scrutinizing gazes of the Dr.'s Possible.

"So you mean to tell me that my old college roommate, who couldn't even build a properly functioning robot without it turning on him, was able to create an actual human being?" James Possible was normally an open-minded man, yet he just could not believe that his bumbling fool of a colleague, if he could consider Drew that anymore, could do something this exponentially difficult. It was just unfathomable to this rocket scientist how it was even possible, other than the old-fashioned way. And again, this man was as open-minded as they come, complete with the slogan "Anything is possible for a Possible."

"I'm right with you there, Pops. Sure, Dr. D. has some moments of genius but I mean come on! That blue dolt couldn't even fool his mother!" Shego let out a snort, not liking being here to begin with. "I don't know how or even why he did this, but I'm telling you, I do _not_ like my DNA being tampered with, even if it was to create this girl. I detest anything even _remotely close_ to cloning!"

"I think he gets it Shego." Kim lightly scolded the plasma-wielder, glancing over at the girl slumbering on her couch. They had found some of Kim's old clothes to clad the young girl in. Surprisingly enough, the girl had yet to waken, and according to Shego, she had been sleeping since she had found her last night. It was almost seven in the evening now, they having arrived around three in the afternoon.

Shego let out another snort, holding the bridge of her nose to fight off the migraine she knew was coming. They had been at this for a good four hours until they were able to get the good doctors to grasp this situation. All-in-all, it frustrated the hell out of the villainess, leaving her with a need to throttle the closest thing to her, which unluckily was her redheaded foe.

"Well, now that they have finally _grasped_this, maybe we can think of a way to deal with it. And find how we are going to care for the kid while we're at it." Shego abruptly stood and made her way toward the door, casting a glance at the slumbering bundle on the couch as she exited. She needed some air or else she really was going to throttle someone. She knew well how that would end and honestly, she didn't want to fight for once.

Kim watched the older woman step outside, no longer paranoid that she would run and leave her to sort this out. Letting out a sigh, she stood as well, picking up the young girl to move her to the bed in her room. Excusing herself from the room, she slowly trudged upstairs to her loft-like room. Without realizing it, she stared at the little girl in her arms with a small smile.

Sure, she had thought about how her kids would look after she got married and settled down, and let me tell you, this was not what she expected. None-the-less, she could not help but admire the adorable black-and-redheaded girl that now lay peacefully in her bed. With another smile on her lips, she bent down, placing a small kiss on the girl's forehead before leaving the room, making sure to crack it should the girl awaken.

--

The brisk night air softly blew her hair as she relished the feeling. She didn't know why, but the dusk was her favorite part of the day. She loved the calmness and the peacefulness that settled over everything. Breathing in the cold air, she let out a sigh as her tranquil moment was brought to an end at the sound of soft footfalls.

"I didn't run, Pumpkin, so you don't need to check up on me." The plasma-wielder stayed facing the view provided by the deck. She could hear Kim come to stand next to her and a calm silence fell upon them. Neither wanted to break the silence, but it seemed inevitable.

"So what are you going to do now? Go back to Drakken or what?" Kim inquired softly, turning to rest her gaze on the older woman beside her. Honestly, Kim did not want the villainess to return to the blue-skinned doctor. She could not decipher why, but chalked it up as her believing Shego should not work with someone who would manipulate her DNA behind her back.

"Not sure Kimmie, but I hope you don't expect me to change my ways." Shego let out a soft sigh, wondering herself what she should do. She knew not to return to Drakken, the blue dolt having created a kid with her DNA and all. As her thoughts wandered back to the young girl, she smiled inwardly.

Ever since the meteor manipulated her and her brothers' DNA, she was not entirely sure she would be able to have children. To her, Drakken's scheme was a blessing in disguise and she knew that she could not just abandon the kid.

"I knew you wouldn't, but you can't blame me for hoping." Kim rested her forearms upon the railing as she turned away from her nemesis. "Until we get this sorted out, you're free to come and go as you please. I bet my parents would let you stay if you wanted to." Kim trailed off, not knowing what brought her to add in the last part.

"Don't want to get rid of me, Kimmie? Wow, I'm flattered. But just for the record, I don't swing that way." Her trademark smirk adorned her dark lips as she felt more than saw Kim bristle at the comment. "Even if I did, I don't go for goody-too-shoes." Shego turned to the side to see Kim's mouth flop open and close, similar to that of a fish out of water. "Relax, Pumpkin. You can be such a prude. You act as if you have never heard a gay comment before." As Kim's shocked silence continued, Shego wasted no time in letting out a calm chuckle.

* * *

Thoughts, concerns, comments? Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Two updates in 1 day! I am really going to try and get things posted up regularly, but there is no guarantee. I will try though, seeing as how my muse has returned to me recently. Hope you guys enjoy this next part. I am writing up chapter 4 at the moment, having just finished this and posted up the next chapter of If Only. Foreign Exchange, however, is the tricky one, seeing as how I lost track of where the next part was going. But, I say again, I will try to post up soon. Hope you enjoy.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_She snuggled against the warmth that surrounded her, a small smile tugging at her lips. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she felt movement come from before her, disturbing her light, but peaceful, slumber. Though she did not wish it, she knew that she had to get up. A large yawn escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. Upon opening them, she was met with a vision full of red. She blinked, surprised at the abrupt color, but soon found she was staring at a head of red hair.

Her first instinct was to back away, which she did so without thought, making sure to keep an eye on the slumbering form before her. As she took in the appearance of the person, she wondered how she arrived where she was in the first place. Panic began to gnaw at her as she frantically looked about the room. Her confused mind was able to bring itself together enough to decipher that she was in someone's bedroom -the endless amount of plush and other such personal items told her that much.

Calming herself down a bit, she turned back to the previously-slumbering form. It seems that during her moment of panic, she had moved around enough to wake the woman. With wary eyes, she watched as the person awoke, sleepy olive eyes meeting with an emerald gaze of confusion.

Kim was aware of the movement on her bed as well as the fact that someone was indeed staring at her intently. Her foggy, sleep-filled mind thought it was her brothers, but then realized that they would be sneakier about their pranks. While ruling out that option, the events of the day before rushed into her mind. Letting out an inward groan, she slowly opened her eyes, half expecting to see her arch-foe staring at her with her trademark smirk resting upon her pale features.

Imagine the young heroine's surprise when she met eyes with the young girl who was the cause of most of the confusion. As she fully became aware of whom she was gazing at, she shot right up, startling the girl even more. A small whimper escaped the girl at the sudden movement as she shied away from Kim. Calming herself down, Kim slowly edged over to the girl, who had moved to the other side of the bed.

Tentatively, the teen reached out to touch the girl on her shoulder. She tensed under the touch, but visibly relaxed moments later. Kim let out a soft sigh, grateful that she was not feared as she originally thought. A loud growl emitted from the younger girl's stomach, causing a chuckle to escape Kim's lips and a blush to work its way onto the girl's face.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kim questioned quietly. She had risen from the bed, facing the younger girl with a hand out to help her up. Curious green eyes gazed at the hand before trailing up it to reach the face of its owner. With a meek nod, the girl took the offered hand and the two made their way downstairs.

Anne Possible stared at the little girl before her as she wolfed down the food at the table. The girl inhaled the food as if it was air, only taking small breaks to take a sip of her drink. It seemed to the elder redhead that the girl probably not had a good meal in a while. Now that she thought about it, Shego had said she had found her in a "big glass tube," as the plasma-wielder put it, which probably meant that she had not eaten at all. Anne shook her head, fighting off the small migraine that came along with this deductive thinking. She did not need to be this focused this early in the morning, especially when it was her day off.

Kim had left for school a little while ago, leaving Anne alone with the girl as well as Shego, who seemed to be sleeping like a rock in the guest room still, at least that was what she had thought until the woman in question walked into the kitchen. A look of surprise filtered across her face when she caught sight off the red and auburn-haired girl at the table. The look was then replaced by a fond smile, but then that was also replaced to a look of curiosity.

Shego looked to Anne, as if silently questioning her about what she had missed. Anne shook her head in reply, catching the meaning of the look and saw the small nod in response. The mother of the house gestured to an open seat before walking off into the kitchen, most likely to fetch some food for Shego. The villainess watched the little girl eat, she too amazed at the speed which she inhaled the food, yet couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Slow down there, Tiger, the food's not going anywhere but your stomach. Keep eating like that and you'll only end up choking on it." Shego's voice startled the girl, causing her to slightly choke on a piece of bacon. "See, I told you." The pale woman got up to pat the girl on the back, helping her swallow the piece. The girl sucked in gulps of air, her eyes teary from the frightening experience. Once she got her breathing under control, she looked up at Shego with curious eyes, the same curious eyes with which she stared at Kim with only an hour before.

"Here you are Shego. I hope you don't mind some juice with it. It seems the boys took apart the coffee pot for their latest invention." Anne declared, walking into the dining area with a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausages as well as a glass of juice in her other had.

"It's alright." was all that Shego said, but Anne was pretty sure she heard a mumbled thank you afterwards, so she let it slide. By now, the young girl had finished her meal, obviously full by the position she took: leaning back in her chair and a content look on her face. She looked to Anne, a pleased smile on her face which only made a smile work its way onto the mother's own face.

"From the look on your face, I can tell you liked it." Anne stated, smile widening at the enthusiastic nod. She looked to Shego, who was over halfway done with her plate. Anne chuckled at the sight, earning a glare from the villainess, who did not stop her eating to glare. "You know, we don't even know what to call you." Mrs. Possible turned to the girl at the table, a curious look on her face. "Do you have a name you would like to be called by?"

Shego ceased her eating at this point, wondering if the girl would answer. She was not disappointed by the girl's shrug before her head shook a negative. The villainess sighed, curious as to what to call her. She could just pick a name for the kid, a name that would greatly annoy her young foe. But then again, this was an actual person she was talking about; she couldn't just pick a horrible name for this girl just to spite Kimmie.

No matter how hard she tried to focus on school, Kim could not stop thinking about the little carbon copy of herself and Shego waiting at her house. For that matter, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her greatest, as well as most dangerous, enemy was in her house. That alone was enough to kick her mind into overdrive about the possible scenarios that await her at home,

Now, even with the distraction of her sudden child with her arch foe, she managed to drudge on through the long day of classes and cheerleading. All that ended slowly enough and she was headed out of the double doors when she saw the oddest sight she had ever seen, and that is saying a lot with everything that she has experienced.

But that doesn't compare to the sight of Shego, joyfully laughing while carrying a little laughing girl atop her shoulders.

Her first thoughts was that she had fallen into another one of Electronique's plots and Shego was blasted with the Attitudinator once more, but she realized the cursed machine had been destroyed months ago. Shaking off her instincts to run away, screaming at the top of her lungs, Kim warily made her way over to the duo with a small smile she had failed to notice forming on her face.

"Shego?" She called out tentatively as to not break the serene moment she was witnessing. The elder female looked in her direction, her laughter ceasing yet the smile remaining.

"Yo." was the nonchalant reply as she carefully set the young girl down, only to have her finally notice Kim. With an ecstatic yell, she barreled toward the red-headed hero to envelop her in a hug.

"Hey there" Kim responded fondly, bending down to return the enthusiastic hug. "I bet you had fun today with Mommy Shego?" The nameless girl nodded like a bobble head toy before grabbing Kim's hand and making a beeline back to Shego, dragging the stumbling teen behind her. To their surprise, she grabbed Shego's hand as well and then lead the trio back to what they believed was Kim's house.

"Mommy Shego?" the raven-haired woman snickered as they walked.

"What did you want me to call you? Papa Shego?" Kim argued back, ceasing the older girl's laughter.

"As if. What does that make you then, hm?"

"Hmmm. Momma Kim?" Shego scoffed and turned down to stare at the girl between them.

"Ya'know, she needs a name still."

"You didn't pick one out for her?"

"Nope. Couldn't think of anything appropriate. Besides, if you just left it to me, I would pick a name that would really piss you off, and I don't want the kid to be subject to our teasing for lack of a better word."

"Wow Shego." The woman turned at her name. "I am really surprised how civil and considerate you just were now. I thought all of that was over after the Attitudinator incident."

"Shut it." Shego bit out. "Speak of that day again and I will personally burn you another windpipe." Shego instinctively lit up her free hand, causing the youngest of the three to stop in her leading to stare at the hand. Her smile grew wider, if that was possible, as she let go a both hands to center around Shego's glowing one.

She giggled loudly as she reached her hand towards the glow, a faint green wisp forming around her little hand. Once she made contact with Shego's, the green plasma spread to her own hand, bathing it in the same ethereal glow.

"What the? She has your plasma too?" Kim whispered, mesmerized by the glowing pair.

"Would you look at that, she does." Shego's smile grew as she hoisted the girl up into her arms, cutting off her glow to smother the girl in a hug. The little girl giggled loudly as Shego began tickling her and resuming walking at the same time. Kim trotted to catch up to them, hiding a loving smile that wouldn't leave her face.

"What about a combination of both of your names? Like, oh I don't know, Sheki?" Ron supplied earning a glare from one girl and an are-you-serious gaze from the other.

"Why in god's name would I name my kid that, Stoppable? That only calls for her to be teased when she gets older, ever think if that? That has got to be the stupidest suggestion I have ever heard, and I had to live with my brother with his 'higher-than-thou' attitude for years!" Shego stared the blonde boy down as he frowned.

"I'm just trying to help! Jeez, it is strange enough wrapping my mind around this kid situation." Ron huffed, crossing his arms and sinking further into the couch.

"Well, did you have anything in mind, Shego?" Anne asked as she walked into the den of the possible household, a glass of sweet tea in her hands. She sat herself down in the recliner at the end of the living room, staring at the four in front of her with an amused smile on her lips.

"I figured something normal, since anything unique we would probably think of would be unoriginal, seeing as how everyone nowadays goes for those unique names." The villainess shrugged, turning to the youngest redhead in the room. "Got anything on your end, Princess?"

Kim, for her part, had shimmied off the couch to play with the little girl on the floor as she lazily colored in a coloring book her mother had called forth from seemingly nowhere. Her head snapped to her nemesis as her nickname was called, a thoughtful look on her face as she shifted through potential names. She looked back at the little girl before her.

"Well, I had always like the name Alyse, Aly for short." Kim thoughtfully supplied, still gazing at the girl before her. She laughed softly. "I would have thought that when I was thinking up names for my kids, I'd be married and pregnant, not the complete opposite." She turned back to give the auburn-haired woman a curious glance.

"What? You expect me to give you some heartfelt speech on my thoughts on children?" Kim frowned slightly at her words.

"No, not exactly. Just curious on whether the villainess in you ever thought of having kids." Shego looked at the girl who could do anything with a serious gaze, surprising the young heroine with its intensity. The look was so unexpected that it left her shifting from her spot on the floor.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Kimmie. Maybe one day you'll know more, but right now, you won't." Shego abruptly stood, leaving the den with determined steps. The resounding thud of a door closing signaled the end of her retreat. Ron looked at his best friend with a shocked expression.

"Uh, well, look at the time. Guess I'll head home." He stood nervously, checking his watch to see that it was indeed late, almost eleven to be exact. He uttered quick goodbyes to the two redheads and ruffled the little girl's hair before departing through the front door, Rufus waving his tiny paws as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts as always.

_SwordSlayer_


End file.
